My Bishonen and Me
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Yukari and Shiina after having a long night searching for Kusano and dodging Mikogami leading up to Shiina's emerging have a night to themselves to get to know each other a little more.


**(I thought I'd get a little one shot in with another anime I love. And that's Sekirei. I've always loved how everything goes in it, especially the romance. No offense to Minato and his sekirei harem, but I've always been more fascinated between the relationship of Yukari and Shiina. And this oneshot is dedicated to them. For those who've seen Sekirei, enjoy.)**

It had been a long night for the known Demon Ashikabi and Death Sekirei pair better known as Yukari Sahashi and Shiina, sekirei number 107. Of course they had just officially become sekirei and ashikabi as of last night escaping greedy rich boy Mikogami who sought Shiina for himself. After officially becoming ashikabi and sekirei the two promised they'd be together always.

They had spent the day after hanging out in the city like they were a happy couple, and when nighttime came around, they went back to Yukari's place for some peace and quiet.

Yukari sat on her bed and stretched her arms up, "Boy, what a day. I don't know about you, Shiina, but I am starving."

"Yeah, it has been awhile since we last ate." Shiina agreed with a light chuckle at his ashikabi's spirit.

"What do ya say we order in?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." he answered.

Soon enough, Yukari and Shiina were having pizza they ordered in, while relaxing, "I don't think I've ever been this relaxed before." Shiina said in relief.

Yukari smiled, "Yeah we've been having some serious issues as of late."

Shiina looked at her smiling, which didn't go unnoticed by his ashikabi, "What?" she asked feeling flustered.

The Death sekirei smiled, "Nothing. I'm just happy that you really are my ashikabi."

Yukari felt embarrassed and answered, "Well, I'm happy that you are my sekirei. I mean if you ended up with that guy who knows what he would've done to you."

"I know." Shiina answered, trembling at what could've been in Mikogami succeeded in winging him against his will.

Yukari seeing her sekirei's discomfort spoke up, "But it's all right now. He can't harm you now that you're with me."

Shiina seeing the logic in that answered, "Yeah. You're right." he smiled.

After finishing and cleaning up, Shiina sat down on the floor of Yukari's place, and spoke, "So, what should we down, watch a movie together?" he asked before seeing Yukari standing before him fidgeting. The sight of this got him concerned, as he stood up, "Yukari, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Yukari began, acting like a timid mouse, "But, Shiina, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course." he answered, hoping there's nothing wrong.

"When I first met you Shiina, even before we became ashikabi and sekirei, I felt a connection between us," she explained, "And after last night, that confession we made to each other. I really do love you. And I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

Shiina blushed, and answered, "Well, I do feel that way as well."

"That's why I want us to do something that I hope will help strengthen we the bond we now share."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"Shiina, would you sleep with me?" she asked while blushing up a storm.

Shiina was taken aback by her request, and asked, "You mean you want me to..."

Yukari was feeling embarrassed, "Yes, Shiina. I want us to have sex. But while you may be my sekirei, you're not my property. You should have a say in it. I shouldn't force you."

Shiina was surprised at Yukari's kindness treating him still like a person and not like property which is what Mikogami would've done to him. He smiled as tears of happiness filled his eyes.

"Yukari, I'd love to do it with you."

Yukari gasped, "You would?"

He nodded, "Yes. I couldn't even think of doing it with anybody else."

Yukari smiled with happiness, "Thank you, Shiina."

Suddenly the two felt awkward, as Shiina asked, "So, how should we start this off?"

Yukari who was equally sheepish answered, "Well, normally this thing starts off with both lovers losing their clothes."

"Then should we?"

"Let's not rush it, let's start slow. Like lose our tops first." Yukari suggested, while feeling aroused at the chance to finally see Shiina topless.

Shiina himself felt a little embarrassed at what was about to happen, but deep down was curious to see what Yukari was like underneath.

Both spoke simultaneously, "You first," they felt awkward, "Ok, I'll go first." they answered together.

Yukari spoke, "Tell you what, let's both do it together."

"Ok."

And so they began undoing their tops. After they finished unbuttoning their shirts, they remained closed, before Yukari spoke, "Are you ready?"

"I am. Are you?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

The two took a deep breath and gathering all their courage opened up their shirts before slipping them down their shoulders.

Yukari stared at Shiina's bare chest, while feeling all the blood rush to her face causing a sudden blush. While Shiina wasn't muscular, he still had some form of muscle in his slim build. Shiina's reaction to Yukari, however, was on a different scale. He gazed at her bust being 81 cm, and contained in a white bra.

Yukari seeing this turned away blushing, "Please, don't stare. It's embarrassing."

Shiina didn't want her to be self conscious about herself, and spoke, "Don't feel like that. I think you're beautiful, Yukari."

Yukari looked back at him with a look of hope, "Really?"

"Yes." he confirmed.

Yukari feeling calmer hearing Shiina's compliment sighed, before reaching behind her back to under her bras clasp. Once done she slipped it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Shiina finally had a good view of Yukari's breasts which looked firm and bouncy.

"Yukari, they look..."

"What, Shiina?"

"Beautiful." he answered.

"Really?" Yukari asked, as he nodded, "Thanks. I mean I know I'm not incredibly busty. Believe me my brother Minato introduced me to this girl friend of his and her babies are like this." she held her hands out in front of her chest as if comparing Musubi's chest to her own size.

"Well, I think yours are perfect." Shiina said.

"You do?"

Shiina nodded, "I like you just how you are."

"Oh, Shiina." Yukari said, as happy tears filled her eyes.

Shiina went forward and wrapped his arms around his ashikabi holding her close. Yukari gasped as the feeling of Shiina's warm embrace made her heart melt and allowed herself to press her breasts into his bare chest which got him blushing.

"They're soft." Shiina whispered.

"Mm, I know." she whispered back.

They parted their embrace and knew it was time they lost the last bit of clothing. Yukari removed her stockings, followed by her skirt, and panties before she stood completely in the nude. Shiina followed her example before slipping out of his socks, followed by his shorts and underpants.

Finally both ashikabi and sekirei stood before each other in their birthday suits. Yukari eyeballed the throbbing length below Shiina's waistline and was on the verge of a nosebleed.

'So that's what one looks like up close.' she thought with sexual thoughts on the mind.

"So now what do we do?" Shiina asked.

Yukari snapping out of her thoughts answered, "Huh, oh, right. Well, next we get into bed together."

The two looked at Yukari's single bed and nodded to each other. Before climbing in, Yukari turned the lights of the room out to help set the mood.

Soon both of them laid in the bed under the covers looking at each other, "This is nice." Shiina admitted.

"Yeah." Yukari agreed.

Shiina and Yukari smiled and leaned in before kissing, and soon their kiss lead into a make out with both of them touching and feeling each other all over, with Shiina's hands finding their way down to Yukari's butt and feeling up her cheeks making her moan. Yukari's own hands wrapped around Shiina feeling up his back, before feeling his manhood go erect which got her thinking.

'No, I don't think I can do it. I'm really not ready,' she thought, before speaking up in between her kissing with Shiina, "Shiina, wait."

Shiina ceasing his heated make out with his ashikabi spoke, "What is it, Yukari, did I do something wrong?"

"No, Shiina, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact you were perfect." she apologized.

"So what is it?"

"The truth is, I don't think I am ready to take it further than this." she explained feeling embarrassed.

"But you sounded so sure moments ago." Shiina reminded her.

"I know. But now it's all coming so fast, I don't wanna rush it." she continued, "Sorry. I didn't mean to get your hopes up like this. You must think I'm a jerk." she sighed.

Shiina put a hand to her cheek, surprising her. He smiled, and answered, "I don't think you're a jerk at all."

"You don't?"

Shiina shook his head, "If you don't think you're ready for the next step, I won't push you. We'll do it when we both feel ready."

Yukari smiled upon hearing those words smiled in joy, "Thank you, Shiina." she wrapped her arms around him as they got close again.

"Besides, look at it this way," Shiina continued, "We made it this far, right?"

Yukari nodded, "Yeah. We sure did. I love you, Shiina."

"I love you too, Yukari." Shiina said, as both sekirei and ashikabi leaned in and passionately kissed. Soon they fell asleep knowing as long as they had each other, that's all that mattered to them.

 **(And that's the fic. Sorry if I got your hopes up about it being a full on lemon, but I felt having the two the way they were was enough for me. Hope you Sekirei fans enjoyed it.)**


End file.
